


Happy New Year: Book Three

by Nugiha



Series: Nugiha's Cinematic Universe [29]
Category: Actor RPF, Bandom, Disney - All Media Types, Real Person Fiction, Spy Kids (Movies), Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Crack, Gen, Original Character-centric, Original Pokemon Region, Platonic Relationships, Sentimental, Video Game Mechanics, fitness coach marco jimenez
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:07:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28742247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nugiha/pseuds/Nugiha
Summary: The one where Marco and Co turn a regular day into an adventure when the power goes out. Complete AU.
Series: Nugiha's Cinematic Universe [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767052





	Happy New Year: Book Three

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Happy New Year: Book Three  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. The ages are Jari 21. For story purposes; the 'history/timeline' of Disney/SPN/SK has been changed; everyone in the character roster are assumed to be eighteen or over, the setting will be the Pokemon Universe. This fic is based (loosely) off the 2004 film 'Duck Season' (Temporada de patos).  
> Fandom(s): Disney(main) SPN/SK(secondary or peripheral)  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is a work of fiction. The characters herein are based on real people, but the words and events are completely made up. They are not intended to be mistaken for fact, and no libel is intended.  
> Summary: The one where Marco and Co turn a regular day into an adventure when the power goes out.  
> Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Mild to Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Alcohol/Drug Abuse, Abuse, Rape(references), and etc.  
> Pairing(s): None (Any will be peripheral and not central to the story)  
> Cast  
> Jari Kennish…Freddie Highmore  
> Jari's father, John Kennish...David Cubitt  
> Jari's mother, Kathryn Kennish...Vera Farmiga  
> Carmen Cortez...Alexa Pena-Vega  
> Marissa Wilson...Jessica Alba  
> Marco Jimenez...Himself  
> Dean Winchester...Jensen Ackles  
> Sam Winchester...Jared Padalecki

In the world of Pokemon there are many regions. Filled with pokemon and trainer alike. Every trainer has their own story. This is the story of a young adult from the Orange Archipelago Region Jari Kennish.

Shamouti Island. I visited a friend's home accompanied by our other friend and was let in by Marco's mother. She was leaving for the day. Which meant that that Carmen, Marco, and I would have the place to ourselves. The three of us spent about a few hours playing video games.

Until the power suddenly went out. Marco quickly dialed PG&E to find out what was going on.

Paul, the PG&E Representative said that there was an outage in the area which they were working on. He apologized for the inconvenience before Marco hangs up. Angered, Marco said that PG&E was not going to do "shit" about their situation. 

"Marco What are we meant to do now?" I inquired.

"Are you two hungry? I'm hungry. Let's order a pizza Jari." Marco said.

The Pizza Hut delivery person arrives thirty one minutes later with a large box of pizza. Carmen takes the pizza. When payment is demanded, Marco refuses due to the delivery being late.

Dean snaps and made it clear that he wouldn't leave without being paid. I suggested to Marco that we just pay him. My words fell on deaf ears. Later Carmen's aunt shows up needing to use Marco's gas stove to make a cake. 

I agreed to help Marissa and Carmen make the cake in the kitchen. But the cake came out flat. Marissa demands we make brownies instead but I didn't want to.

"You're on your own I'm done helping." I said.

I found Dean standing outside the bathroom with broken glass in front of him. Dean explained that he and Marco had a "altercation" and now the latter wouldn't come out. I knocked on the door and Marco let me in before shutting it. Marco's wrist was bleeding. After helping Marco disinfect and bandage the wound we left the bathroom. 

I headed for the livingroom to find a platter of brownies sitting on the table. Marissa had made them with Carmen's help. Later Carmen, Marissa, Dean, and I had all gotten "high." The girls hadn't told us that they had baked "pot" into the brownies. 

Instead of kicking everyone out like initially planned, Marco allowed everyone to stay until the "high" wore off. Laughter and untold secrets were shared between all of us. Things that probably wouldn't be shared if sober. 

I was the last person to leave Marco's Home. Marco admitted to not knowing when he would get to see Carmen or I again.

"Marco what the hell is going on?" I inquired.

"Jari I might be moving." Marco admitted.

Marco's mother and father were getting a divorce and had been fighting over a livingroom painting for some time. This was the main reason he had given it to an interested Dean instead of the money.

We hugged goodbye. Tight enough that that I almost lost my breath.

Marco and I traded the shirts we were wearing and I went home. Though where Marco would live was still uncertain, we would still be friends. 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is all that I have to write for this story, thanks for reading. There may or may not be a sequel out eventually.


End file.
